A conventional night lamp usually includes a fixed body having plugs to connect with an indoor socket and a normal turning switch for controlling the lamp being on or off. An improved night lamp has a rotary connector to connect with a bulb, which is applied for patent by the same applicant of this case with U.S. Ser. No. 10/195,539. It has the rotary bulb for increasing practical utility.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a further improvement according to the said application, which provides a novel control mechanism to turn on or off the bulb. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.